


What's the worst thing you can do to your best friends?

by heffalump



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I Love You, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Other, dark secret, johnlock if you squint, season 4, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffalump/pseuds/heffalump
Summary: "Your friend or your brother."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the second season 4 trailer.

“Your friend or your brother,” said the blank voice coming from the monitor.  
The tears would not come. He wouldn't give up so easily.  
“Take the gun to your right,” the voice instructs him to look at the weapon on the barren table. “There is one bullet inside. Now, your friend or your brother.”  
For maybe the first time in his life, the great Sherlock Holmes was unsure of what to do. He closed his eyes and relived his conversation prior.  
What’s the worst thing you can do to your best friends?  
The worst thing, he realized, was his own option. The unknown voice made him choose between the two people he needed most.  
John or Mycroft.  
The choice could never be made.  
Sherlock raised his head, and looked at the two most important people in his life.  
Tell them your darkest secret.  
“I love you,” he mutters out, unsure of who that comment was directed to more.  
Sherlock takes the gun in his hand, and puts the barrel up to his own head. He looks at John one last time, until he pulls the trigger, unaware of the screams of the other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can't write but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
